Chaotix new friend
by pokemonsora01
Summary: I know bad title i couldn't come up with anything else anyway rated T to be safe. Don't like? Don't read.


Chaotix's new friend.

all sonic characters belong to sega but i do own the new charecter i came up with.  
also if i changed Vector's personallity too much....sorry.

* * *

One day the Chaotix detective agency took a day off at the beach and as usual Charmy was hyper flying all over the place.

"WEEEEEEEEEE." He said as he buzzed all over the beach and he accetentaly stung someone.

"Uh-oh." Charmy thought he stung Vector but he saw that what he stung was a cat who looked like he was 12.

"Owww." He said. "Hey please watch where your going."

"Sorry are you ok? He asked.

"Yeah." replied the cat.

"My name's Charmy." He said.

"And mine's Tim." Tim said.

After they introduced themselves they heard a gruff voice.

"Charmy!" it yelled. A green crocodile came up to them.

"Yeah Vector?" he asked.

"Just looking for ya i thought you ran off." Vector said.

"Well i'm ok as you can see." He said.

"Ok." Vector said then he saw Tim.

"Who's this?" Vector asked.

"I'm Tim." Tim said.

"Nice to meet you as you just heard Charmy say i'm Vector." Vector said.

"Yeah nice to meet you too.". Said Tim.

Suddenly Eggmans robots came and attacked the beach and everyone screamed.

"AHHHHH!" cried Tim.

"Charmy take Tim somwhere safe." Said Vector cracking his knuckles.

"Ok be carfeul." Charmy said.

They were running (or in Charmy's case flying) when Charmy asked a question.

"Tim where do you live?"

"..........."

"Tim? Where do you live?"

"...no where...." he said "i'm homeless." Tim said barely crying.

"What?" Charmy asked. "Your.....homeless?" Tim nodded.

"Then you can come where me Vector and Espio live." Charmy said.

".......ok thanks." Said Tim sniffling.

Meanwhile Vector and Espio had destroyed the robots.

"Let's go Espio." Vector said.

Espio nodded.

When they got to their house they saw Charmy with Tim on the couch.

"Hey. What's Tim doin here? Vector asked.

"Vector Espio can i talk to ya in the kitchen for a sec? Tim you gonna be okay in here for a sec?" Charmy asked. Tim nodded once.

"What's up Charmy? Asked Espio.

Charmy explained that Tim was homeless.

"He's Homeless??" Espio asked.

Vector just stared wide eyed in shock.

"Yeah...When he was ten his family abandoned him." Charmy said.

Vector could feel small tears in his eyes he couldn't understand why someone would ever do that.

"How could anyone be so crule?!" Said Vector.

"He also said that his brothers and sisters pulled pranks on him and his parents would'nt belive him and did nothing about it and they were always grounding him for `trying to get them in trouble`." Said Charmy sadly.

Vector now had tears slightly running down his face no one noticed he felt really sorry for Tim.

"And he was always bullied." This really shocked Vector and Espio. "He was always bullied by kids age 14 they really hurt him they sometimes even stuck him in a garbage can." Said Charmy both sad and angry.

Vector clenched his fist behind his back he felt _really_ bad for him now.

"So i was thinking mabey he could stay here for awhile. What do you guys think?"

Espio nodded.

"Yes of course he can." Vector said.

They went to tell Tim he can stay with them.

"R-really?" He said. The three nodded.

".....Thank you guys." He said.

"No problem." Vector said. Charmy then thought of something he asked Vector a question

"...Ok but be carefull." He said.

"Hey Tim come with me." Charmy said.

"Ok." he said.

They went to the local park they were the only ones there.

They had a little contest to see who could go higher on the swings.

Tim went on after Charmy but he accedentaly swung to hard the swing seat went upside down and Tim fell off!

"OW!" he cried.

Charmy flew over to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah don't worry it's not the first time that's happned." Tim said.

"Awwww fall off the swing?" said a voice behind them. A red fox appered behind them.

Tim gasped fearfully.

"Who's your friend wimp?" He asked.

"None of your business Leon." Tim said fearfull.

"Remember what happens when you don't answer a question?!" Leon said threateingly.

Tim backed away slowly.

"Leave him alone!" Charmy shouted.

Leon just threw him aside and grabbed Tim and.......stuck him in a trash can.

"Never ignor my questions!" Leon said and he walked off.

When Tim got out the trash can he started crying and ran in an alley.

Charmy, who was unconscious for a short time after being thrown by Leon just saw Tim run off.

"Tim!" He called.

"What's wrong Charmy?" Asked Vector who came up behind him.

"Tim ran off down that alley after a bully named Leon threw him in a trash can, i was knocked out for awhile by him." Charmy explaned.

"What?! Come on we need to find him." Vector said.

They searched the alley until Vector heard someone whimpering he followed the sound and found Tim.

Vector placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tim?" He asked.

Tim looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Vector asked helping him up.

"Yeah besides the fact i was stuck in a trash can im alright." Tim said slightly sobbing.

"Come on let's find Charmy and take you back." Vector said rubbing a hand on Tim's back since it was bruised.

"Ok" Tim said rubbing his teary eyes.

They found Charmy and went back to the house Tim had a shower because he smelled a bit after being stuck in that trash can.

Espio showed Tim his room wich was previously a spare room.

"Think you'll be ok in here?" Espio asked.

"Yeah thanks." Tim answered.

That night Tim had a nightmare about the day his family abandoned him and woke up whimpering curled up in a ball.

He heard the door to his room open he figured someone must have heard him whimpering Tim pretended to be asleep. He felt a hand on his arm Tim half-opened one eye and saw a blur of green he knew who it was.

"Tim?" Vector asked. Tim suddenly started crying quietly again.

"Tim, i know your awake." Vector said knowing he wasn't buying it Tim opened his eyes.

"Are you ok? I heard you crying." Vector said.

"I'm ok just had a nightmare that's all." Tim answered.

"About what?" Vector asked.

"About.......the day......my family left me." Tim said sniffling again.

"Well don't worry it was just a nightmare." Vector said.

"Yeah but it was just so unfair they just left me in an alley...alone....at night....in a thunderstorm it just wasn't fair!" Tim cried with tears in his eyes yet again.

Vector wrapped an arm around Tim and tried to calm him down he kept sitting with him until he was finally asleep. Vector went to the door and shut it and went to his own room.

The next morning Tim woke up and went downstairs and Charmy was down there.

"Hey Tim." Charmy said happily.

"Mornin' Charmy." Tim replied Cheerfully.

"Just woke up?" Charmy asked as Tim looked drowsy.

"Yup." Tim awsered.

There was a knock on the door Vector came downstairs and answered it there were two rabbits one was in a pink dress and the other one was shorter with orange clothes and a chao next to her.

"Vanilla Cream what a surprise." Vector said.

"Good morning Vector." Vanilla said.

"Hello Mr. Vector is Charmy here?" Cream asked.

"Yes he's in the living room with his new friend." Vector replied.

"Ok thanks." Cream said Vanilla went to the kitchen with Vector.

"Hi Charmy." Cream said happily.

"Hey Cream." Charmy said Cream noticed Tim.

"Hello who are you?" Cream asked politly.

"My name's Tim." Tim answered.

"Nice to meet you i'm Cream." Cream said.

"Nice to meet you too." Tim said.

Meanwhile Vector and Vanilla were in the kitchen talking Vector told her about Tim.

"....So he live's with us now." Vector said.

"My gosh his family sounds very crule." Vanilla said.

That's what i thought when i found out." said Vector with a slight angered look on his face Vanilla noticed but ignored it.

Back with Charmy Cream and Tim.

"So what do you want to do?" Cream asked.

"Wanna go to the park?" Charmy asked.

"NO!" Tim shouted Cream and Charmy jumped.

"Sorry but no not after what happened yesterday." Tim said.

"....What do you mean?" Cream asked.

Charmy explaned whispering to Cream.

"Oh my gosh what mean people!" Cream said.

"Yeah...so i really don't want to go." Tim said.

"Wait you went alone yesterday didn't you?" Cream asked Tim and Charmy nodded.

"Well my mom said she was coming so this time there will be an adult with you." Cream said.

"Well when you put it like that.....ok!" Tim said.

Charmy and Cream smiled happy that Tim changed his mind.

Again with Vanilla and Vector.

"So your going to the park today?" Vector asked.

"Yes Cream wanted to see if Charmy wanted to come too." Vanilla said.

"Charmy and Tim went yesterday and....something happened to Tim." Vector said.

Then Cream and Charmy came and told them he and Tim would like to go to the park.

"Tim too?" Vector asked.

"Yes he said that he dosen't mind coming if there's an adult coming and my mother said she was going to come." Cream said.

"Where is Tim amyway?" Vector asked.

"He's upstairs he'll be down in a minute." Charmy said.

"You know what?" Vector said. "I think i'll come with you too."

"Really?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah i had nothing to do today anyway." Vector answered.

"Vector if it's because of what happened yesterday don't worry about it." Charmy said.

"No i'm gonna come like i said we have no detective work today." Said Vector.

"Well ok you can come Vector." Vanilla said.

Tim then came in the kitchen.

"What did i miss?" Tim asked.

"Vector's coming with us to the park." Charmy said.

"Really? ok." Tim said.

They then went to the park.

"Phew he's not here." Tim said quietly.

Vector and Vanilla sat on a bench Cream and Charmy on the swings Tim just sat on top of the crawl through tunnel on the climbing frame.

"Tim?" A voice said.

"DAAH!!" Tim almost fell off the tunnel.

"Charmy don't do that!" Tim said.

"Sorry...why are you just sittin' up here?" Charmy asked.

"I always used to sit up here for awhile." Tim said.

"Ohh....Hey Tim look on the bench." Charmy said.

Tim looked at the bench and Vector and Vanilla were hugging.

Tim looked and Charmy and they both started giggling.

"Oooohhhhh." Tim said. "Vector has a girlfriend."

"Yeah once he went on a.....date with her and it was hilarious." Charmy said.

"Hey! What are you two talking about!?" Vector shouted.

".......Nothing." They shouted simotiniously.

"I think we should be quiet now." Tim said.

"Yeah." Charmy replied.

Then the sky grew dark and the Egg Carrier appered and send down lots of robots.

"Uh-oh..." Charmy said. "Too right." Tim added.

The robots started rampageing everyone ran away and Vector Vanilla and the others hid.

"Everyone here?" Vector asked they all nodded.

"Wait....." Charmy said. "Where's Tim?!"

They looked around but he was no where.

Tim was chased in a nearby field when he tripped and about eight robots were charging at him!

"HELLP!!" He cried.

The robot was about to punch him when something hit the robot first.

"Vector!" Tim shouted.

"Tim you okay?" Vector asked.

"Yeah....look out!" Tim cried.

Half of the robots were fighting Vector and half were Chasing Tim.

Vector fought the robots but tired out and the robots were holding him in place and the other four cornered Tim!

Vector was struggling to get free from the robots he then saw Tim cornered by the robots.

"Tim!" Vector cried.

Tim looked over at him then back to the robot.

The robot then punched Tim with an metal fist and he was sent flying into a second tree!

Vector's eyes were wide open with fear.

"TIM!!" Vector shouted at the top of his voice.

Tim got up for a few mere second's then he felt dizzy and fell back down unconscious.

Vector had tear's of anger in his eyes he was now shaking out of fury his hand's were in tight fists he was growling and literally seeing red.

He. Was. Absolutely. _Furious. _

He roared in anger as he got the robots off him and ripped them to pieces he did the exact same to the robots that chased Tim.

He then went over to where Tim was he was still out cold.

"Tim!" He said. Tim didn't answer Vector ran as fast as he could back to the detective agency.

* * *

bad way to end a chapter right? anyway i just chose basic names because i couldn,t think of anything else. like i said if i changed Vector's personality too much sorry chapter 2 soon.


End file.
